For many occasions it is desireable to provide a unique and colorful manner in which to carry, display or present various items for use as gifts or other purposes. Open baskets of different construction including woven wood strips or wicker material have long been used. In some instances paper or cardboard containers having an open top have been devised, but in most instances such containers were cumbersome in construction and lacked any artistic flair or novelty. Accordingly, a general object of this invention is to provide a unique cardboard basket construction which is not only well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture but is also particularly well suited to incorporate artistic graphics on its exterior surface thereby making such baskets highly desireable for gift displaying, packaging and presenting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cardboard basket carrying small gifts or other items which is foldable into essentially a flat package when not in use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cardboard gift basket with a central, foldable carrying receptacle having side walls in combination with a pair of decorative exterior panels attached to the side walls that extend above the carrying receptacle and are bendable together to form a handle means for the basket.